


gimme touch

by orphan_account



Category: Cool Games Inc (Podcast), McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: (not super sexually), First Kiss, M/M, Overstimulation, Scratching, just some boys figuring stuff out i guess?, maybe some implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 15:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10619694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nick imagined the flush on his cheeks was still pretty prominent, but Griffin’s seemed to be mirroring it a little, too. Maybe it was too hot for Griffin in the room, Nick thought. If his legs didn’t feel like static on a TV screen right now, getting up to change the thermostat would be a welcome distraction from this situation he’d gotten himself into. But he couldn’t, and Nick felt that there was no way of backing out now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hey um i guess this pairing is officially a thing now ?? so have a little something i wrote all in one go
> 
> kind of based on the new episode of the comedy button, where nick is talking about how he gets overstimulated

Nick wasn’t really listening to what Griffin was rambling on about now. They were recording pretty late tonight, crammed side by side on the hotel couch with the mic between them. Griffin had gone off on some reference tangent that Nick had no hope of understanding, so he had just taken to staring at the recording scroll by and humming at the appropriate times.

But then.

Then, there were fingers on his arm.

Griffin was saying his name, but Nick couldn’t focus enough to answer, because Griffin’s fingers were on his arm. He wasn’t wearing his jacket like usual, so as they brushed against his bare skin every hair on the back of Nick’s neck stood on edge. Involuntarily, Nick let out a tiny whimper, and the fingers recoiled as if they had been burned. Or maybe, as if worried they had burned _him_. They reappeared at his shoulder, pressing the cloth of his t-shirt to his skin.

“ _Nick!_ ”

He snapped out of his trance, feeling his face heat up in embarrassment at having zoned out so badly during their recording. Griffin was leaning towards him, just barely, hand making firm contact with Nick’s shoulder in a grounding gesture. The concern on Griffin’s face made it evident why he was gripping Nick’s shoulder--Nick was shivering. As soon as Nick made eye contact with him, Griffin leaned over and paused the recording. With that pressure gone, Nick visibly slumped into the couch a bit. His eyes slipped shut, cheeks still burning a bit (which was embarrassing, and _that_ probably only served to make it worse).

“Hey, bud,” Griffin’s voice was low and gentle, so much closer to his ear now. His fingers squeezed a bit from their perch on his shoulder, where they _still_ were, and Nick panicked for a moment and hoped Griffin couldn’t hear his heartbeat from here. Griffin tried again, “Nick? Are you okay, bud? Talk to me here.” The fingers squeezed again, softly.

He forced his eyes back open and a breath into his lungs--probably too shaky to be convincing--and turned his head towards Griffin.

Griffin’s eyes were burning with concern, and he had shifted closer. The sides of their thighs were pressed together in a line of contact that Nick tried not to think about too much.

He was overstimulated. He was overstimulated, and he knew Griffin had no idea that this happened to him.

“H-hey,” Nick half-smiled, not entirely forced, and Griffin let out a breath of air.

“You scared me there, dude,” he laughed, rubbing his free hand through his short hair. “Are you okay, Nick? You, like, completely shut down there for a bit.”

Nick nodded, and as he swallowed he realized how dry his mouth was. “Yeah, yeah,” he said, figuring he might as well rip the metaphorical bandaid off. “I, uh, I get worked up sometimes? When people touch my skin and stuff?” Immediately, the hand on his shoulder tensed and started to pull away.

“Oh, dude, I had no idea, I’m so--” The words died in Griffin’s throat as Nick’s hand shot up and grabbed Griffin’s fingers, pushing them back down onto his shoulder. Griffin’s eyebrows twitched in surprise, but the fingers resumed their gentle pressure on his shoulder.

(And if his thigh pushed just a little bit harder on Nick’s, neither of them seemed to notice.)

“It’s okay,” Nick said more confidently, shooting him a more genuine grin. “It can be… really nice sometimes, if I’m expecting it. Does that make sense?” Nick imagined the flush on his cheeks was still pretty prominent, but Griffin’s seemed to be mirroring it a little, too. Maybe it was too hot for Griffin in the room, Nick thought. If his legs didn’t feel like static on a TV screen right now, getting up to change the thermostat would be a welcome distraction from this situation he’d gotten himself into. But he couldn’t, and Nick felt that there was no way of backing out now.

“Ever since I was a kid, I just get really overstimulated by things,” he explained. “Touching corduroy, or feeling something sandpapery, or having my skin scratched--stuff like that.” The fingers twitched, experimentally, beneath his own. Nick swallowed again, staring into Griffin’s eyes as he processed what Nick had said. Then, Griffin’s gaze shifted lower.

“So, like… when someone....” Griffin punctuated his thought by pulling his hand away--no, not away, _down_ \--over the cap of Nick’s sleeve and back onto his bare skin. There was something purely teasing in the way Griffin’s fingers curled slowly until his fingernails rested lightly on the surface of Nick’s bicep. Before Nick could say anything, air rushed into his lungs and cut his words off. Griffin was running his fingernails gently up and down, slow strokes that anyone else would have probably never noticed, but Nick could feel unmistakably. He bit his lip involuntarily, trying to bring his breath back under control.

“Is this… is this okay?” The tenderness of Griffin’s voice contrasting with the lines of fire burning across the skin of his arm was almost too much for Nick, and he felt a shiver go up his whole body, but he tentatively nodded.

Fixated on Nick’s arm, Griffin scooted even closer, leaning into the space to rake his fingernails all the way down to Nick’s wrist. Nick’s teeth squeezed harder on his lip, literally biting back what he assumed would be the _most_ embarrassing noise he could make in this situation, but Griffin didn’t seem to notice. He was using his other hand to hold Nick’s wrist, almost tenderly, like a lifeline, as his nails scratched fading lines into the soft skin of Nick’s arm.

“Does this happen often?” Griffin asked, and Nick realized he was going to have to _talk_ while Griffin was doing this to him. Reluctantly, he released his lower lip from his teeth.

“N-not really,” he managed. “I usually have a jacket on and stuff…” His sentence trailed off as he noticed Griffin staring at his face with an attentive gaze. “What--”

Griffin’s fingers left his arm, and Nick almost mourned the loss of the feeling of nails on his skin, but then Griffin’s hand was on his chin. His fingers pulled gently until Nick was actually facing him, but the hand didn’t leave. “Your lip,” Griffin explained weakly. “It’s really puffed up, dude.” The pad of Griffin’s thumb inched infinitesimally upwards towards his lower lip, exploratory. Nick’s breath hitched again, and he was sure this time that Griffin’s hand on his wrist was picking up on his racing pulse.

When had Griffin gotten so close?

He could feel Griffin’s breath on his chin, too, coming in short puffs. There were only a few inches left between them now. Nick’s eyes locked with Griffin’s, whose flickered down to Nick’s puffy lip for a moment. Certainly, long enough for Nick to get the hint, because this time he made the first move.

It didn’t take much to connect their lips. Griffin let out a tiny noise that sent its own kind of shivers down Nick’s spine. The hand on his chin shifted to cup his cheek, pushing strands of hair to tickle at Nick’s cheek. As they reveled in the contact between them, the hand on Nick’s wrist tugged a little bit, pulling him closer and closer until he broke the kiss to kneel on the couch on adrenaline-strengthened legs. Before Griffin could say anything, Nick was boldly swinging one leg over Griffin’s, bringing himself to sit on Griffin’s knees. The reaction was immediate--Griffin’s hand on Nick’s wrist tightened and pulled him back down into the kiss, hungrier this time, and his free hand unabashedly slipped under the back of Nick’s shirt and dragged heavy lines down his tender skin. Nick’s back arched, and he gasped a deep lungful before Griffin’s teeth clamped down on his swollen lip.

And, _fuck_ , that did all kinds of things to Nick. He broke the kiss, leaning his forehead against Griffin’s, muttering tiny words under his breath. “ _Griffin_ ,” he managed, as his nails raked across a particularly sensitive spot near his shoulder blades. Griffin, spurred on by Nick’s noises and pleas, used both hands to trail lines from Nick’s hips to the back of his neck, where every hair still stood on end. Nick’s own hands gripped at Griffin’s shoulders, keeping himself propped up as well as he could. His fingers twisted in the fabric of Griffin’s hoodie as Griffin tilted his head and leaned to softly place his lips on Nick’s neck, near where he had scratched him. Eagerly, Nick craned his head the other way to expose his neck, and Griffin’s mouth trailed a small line to the shell of his ear. The faintest hint of teeth tickled his earlobe, and Nick allowed the moans he had been holding in up until this point to fall from his lips. Griffin hummed lowly in response, tugging at Nick’s earlobe with his teeth a little more firmly, and his hands began to move on Nick’s back again.

“Griffin… _Griffin_ ,” he whimpered, grip sliding from Griffin’s shoulders to his arms and squeezing gently. Immediately, Griffin pulled back, a soft concern on his face again.

“Is that a red light, buddy? Talk to me.”

“No, no,” Nick shook his head under Griffin’s gaze. He probably looked like such a mess, he thought absentmindedly. His lips were puffy, his hair was probably sticking out at a weird angle from where Griffin pushed it back to reach his ear, and he felt how flushed his skin still was even now. “I, um… Do you want to finish recording… in the morning?”

Griffin grinned, “Duh.” Nick’s arms flew back up to wrap around his shoulders as Griffin stood, stepping them over to the bed, and laying Nick down before Griffin had reversed their positions, now kneeling over Nick. And Nick didn’t even have to ask before Griffin’s hands were slipping under the front of his shirt and continuing where they left off.

Neither of them objected to just leaving the laptop running all night. It would still be there in the morning, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> since this is a sideaccount for me on AO3 i also made a sideaccount on [tumblr](https://secretsoftboys.tumblr.com/) if u wanna talk soft boys??
> 
> EDIT: now with some [AMAZING ART!!!](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/285831299866951680/302272981038661642/image.jpg) thank you so much!


End file.
